


Secrets & Lies

by riverdale_babe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_babe/pseuds/riverdale_babe
Summary: A preppy girl next door with a broken inside.A intelligent but brooding boy with a complicated past.Brought together over a case project.And a mysterious death that triggers it all.**beginning might be slow but it gets interesting, i promise!**Betty & JugheadTHERE IS CHONI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new here but I love reading. Please leave me constructive criticism or any comments you have- I love learning what other people think, whether its good or bad! And please follow me on twitter @riverdale_babe and I have an au story pinned on my twitter page as well. Also, please follow my friend & I's instagram page @bugheadsmak  
> Thank you, and again, please leave comments!

Tears burst out onto her cheeks, tingling down her pale skin and wetting her shirt. Her chin trembled like a frightened, unsullied child, even though she was anything but. The walls enforcing demurity built around her, giving a false impression of phlegmatism, were crumbling right in front of her eyes, tear by tear, falling apart. Her glass heart was completely shattered, and felt heavy from it’s broken pieces piercing her insides like knives. Now, euphoria felt like only a faraway chimera. She couldn’t stop herself… the raw emotions keep spilling out uncontrollably as she took short breaths which were anything but calming. And just at suddenly, she stopped. She got up, wiped her tears, and grabbed a tissue to clean up her face. She hurriedly ruffled through her backpack, looking for something to hide the fact that she was crying just minutes before. She found a pack of Vaseline, so she grabbed it and spread heavy lathers of it over her lips. She thought that if her lips looked shiny, people would stray their focus away from her puffy, red eyes.  
She stared at herself in the mirror. So many derogatory remarks about her imperfections rushed throw her head in bits in pieces, but she shook it away, lifting her head with faux confidence. She needed this false security to help alleviate the pain of dealing with so many horrible people for the next seven hours.  
As the first shrill bell rang, her body automatically signaled her brain that it was time for her bubbly self to reappear. Now she had to hold this persona without another breakdown. She could do it, she thought reassuringly as she walked into the classroom. She took her seat in the back row all the way in the corner. That was her location in every class, especially since everyone was seated in alphabetical order. What could she do with a last name like Cooper? Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by the guy who had just came up to her.  
“Hey Betty? Do you have a pencil I could borrow?” asked Archie.  
Oh great. It was the guy who completely ignored her unless he wanted to copy homework or ‘borrow’ a pencil. She knew he would never give the pencil back, but he knew that she would never say no.  
“Of course!” Betty chirped in reply. She opened her backpack and the Vaseline fell out. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it inside as she took out her pencil pouch. Betty looked for the smallest pencil she had- she didn’t want to give Archie one with a lot of lead. She finally found a number two pencil perfect for him, and handed it over. “Here you go.”  
“Thanks!” he replied, and then hurried back to the huddle of his friends who happened to be stationed right in front of her. They were all loud, obnoxious teenagers who rarely cared about the welfare of others, let alone the welfare of Betty’s pencils. But Betty was used to not being cared for.  
The second bell rang and everyone took their seats. A short, gray-haired woman walked into class.  
“I’m Ms. Klut, and I’ll be your substitute for the next two weeks. I’m going to start with taking attendance…” as she looked for the attendance sheet, she began conversation with the Queen of hate, Josie. Josie was known for talking behind the backs of everyone and kissing up to teachers. It was either follow her every move or get slandered. And Betty was on the slandering side, just because she refused to deliver drugs to this random house.  
“Hi, Ms. Klut, I’m Josie!” she began. “If you ever need any help I’m here! This class is really difficult to deal with, especially with the group of troublemakers in the back corner. But I’ll try to assist you in any way possible.”  
“Thank you so much, Josie! Do you know where I can find the attendance sheet?” Ms. Klut replied with a smile.  
“Oh yes, it’s right over here!” she chirped.  
Ms. Klut took the sheet and started reading off names. Betty, having gotten no sleep at all the night before, was trying not to drift off to the sound of Ms. Klut monotonic voice.  
“Betty? Betty Cooper? Is Betty Cooper here today?” Ms. Klut repeated.  
Betty woke up with a jolt as she heard her name. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m here!”  
“Can you not pay attention, Betty? Try not to drift off in my class, as I would like to teach those who actually want to learn. And if that’s not okay with you, I recommend kindergarten. You can definitely catch up on your nap time there.” Ms. Klut snapped.  
Josie smirked. She knew that her tip on the troublemakers in the back was what influenced this lecture.  
“I’m… I’m sorry. This won’t happen again.” Betty said as her cheeks turned hot as blood rushed up to her face.  
“I hope you can stand by that, then.” Ms. Klut said with a stern glare.  
As Ms. Klut started a lesson, Betty felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone to see a message from Veronica, her lab partner.  
Hey, I need the data from the last lab. Can u send that to me? Said the text. Another vibration. Also, ur eyes look red. allergies acting up again?  
Betty quickly typed a reply. I’ll text it to u once class ends. nd yeah, they r.  
A second later, Lyssa replied. K, sure. Hope it gets better b4 the 2nd part of our lab today, I can’t do the lab if ur just sneezing lol.”  
It’ll be better by then, and I’ll do the lab no matter what.  
As the day dragged on, Betty kept her perky charisma as she greeted people, helped them with homework, or let them ‘borrow’ an item. Suddenly, the bell rang. It was time for her to go home and leave this horrible place. But for Betty, home was even worse. 

***  
As she stepped inside, she realized that in the rush of getting to school this morning, she had forgot to take out the trash. She had done everything else- cleaning up the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher, and finishing up laundry. But she knew she would have to pay consequences for those mistakes. She went to her room and dropped off her backpack. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Here comes the punishment that she deserved for forgetting.  
“I’m sorry, mother.” were Betty’s first words when she saw the woman who stepped inside her room.  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it. I don’t care about your fake sorries. You could care less about this household or anything because you are a selfish brat who only cares about herself. I hate you so much, I wish you were never born.” replied Betty’s mother. “And… did you wear that to school? That shirt is so short, it barely goes past your hip! And those jeans are way too fitting. Why do you even wear clothes? Why don’t you just go naked?”  
Betty stood there not saying a word as she saw her mother open her closet and grab the thickest metal hanger she had. The next thing she knew, the metal had hit her skin, stinging it as jolts of pain shot through her body.  
“This will teach you to not be a selfish ass next time!” Betty’s mother yelled as the hanger slapped Betty’s skin with a loud whoop on the other arm. The pain was unbearable, and it brought an uncontrollable amount of tears to her eyes.  
“And maybe these bruises will remind you to wear actual clothes! And stop your fake tears, no one cares if you cry!” her mother spat as the hanger hit her thigh this time. She felt the hanger push into her skin and burn it like fire. The tears kept flowing as she tried to cope with the pain. With that, her mother threw the hanger at her and walked away. The hanger hit her hand and left a large red mark slashed across her fingers. She lifted up her sleeves and jeans to see bruises covering them both as the pain persisted. She hurried to the bathroom, splashing cold water on herself. But even that couldn’t numb the pain she was feeling. She was crying again, harder than before as her face puffed up. She stared at her useless face and bawled even more. She felt the pain all over her body, not only on the outside but on the inside as well. If the woman who had seen her since the day she started breathing believed she was a worthless human being, Betty thought, maybe she is one. She felt overcome with sorrow as she realized she wasn’t loved. She ached inside and out. It wasn’t just the bruises on her skin- it was the scars left in her heart that made her feel the worst of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Betty so sad last chapter? Find out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! You guys please leave constructive criticism or comments or what you like/don't like!  
> again my twitter @ is @riverdale_babe I can answer any questions you have on there

The next day, Betty continued the same old routine of tightening her ponytail, changing, and getting ready. But today, she wasn’t going to have a morning breakdown. But the news that caused her to feel that way rushed back to her head and made her feel as horrible as ever. She hated dealing with loss. Especially if the person she had lost was the only person who gave her love- her elder sister.  
Betty remembered back to the day, two nights ago, when her sister was excitedly running out at midnight to sneak away. Her sister was a little scared of being caught, but happy to give herself more freedom from the confinement of her home.  
“I’ll be back in an hour, and if you hear Mom or Dad get up, just don’t make any noise and try to make sure that they don’t get into my room however you can. You got that Betty?” Polly had said.  
Betty had nodded, happy for her sister, and received Polly’s chirpy “Thanks so much, I’m gonna go now. Bye, love you!” in reply.  
“Love you too.” Betty had whispered to Polly, but she was already gone.  
Love you. Those were the last words that had been said. Betty had stayed awake the whole night, awaiting Polly’s arrival to safely escort her without waking up her parents. But when it got late, Betty started to worry. And then at exactly 4 am, her house’s landline started ringing loudly. It of course woke her parents, who picked up the phone and received the horrid news that their oldest daughter had died in a car crash.  
Tears had started to form in Betty’s eyes as memories of every laugh shared with her beloved sister shot through her brain. But she stopped herself. Breaking down at school shouldn’t happen. She couldn’t let it happen.  
As Betty entered her Journalism classroom, she noticed, for the first time, a dark brown haired boy sitting on the opposite corner from Betty’s seat. Betty knew he existed, but was too preoccupied to acknowledge him before. But today, something felt different. She wanted to go say hi, as his face had the signs of someone struggling to hide a plethora of pain. She would know, as she had dealt with that face before, on herself. But she sat down without saying anything. She had heard rumors about him, and was scared. Plus, she didn’t have the strength to go make conversation either.  
The bell rang, and Ms. Klut walked in. Betty had completely forgot about the fact that they had a substitute. She vaguely recalled Ms. Klut saying something about staying here for a couple weeks- why? Betty was curious- what had happened to her real teacher, Mrs. Ethel? Mrs. Ethel was the nicest person on campus, and Betty really liked her. She was the one who helped Betty develop her love for writing, and influenced her to join journalism to help her write the school newspaper. Although she was solo, Betty didn’t mind writing the newspaper all on her own. It was fun, and a good distraction from the chaotic mess that was her life.  
Ms. Klut clearing her throat stopped Betty’s train of thought. “I’m going to take attendance now, class, please listen for your name.” As Ms. Klut’s eyes scanned down the paper, she finally reached Betty, saying her name out loud quickly and moving on.  
“Today we are starting a project that is to be done in pairs.” Ms. Klut said as the class groaned in unison. “Research current events and write a report, essay, and article on it. This is to provide practice for different types of writing in real-world applications. This event or news or significant occurrence could be local or international, there is no specification. I want to see your journalism skills- how much can you dig? This project is long term so choose wisely.”  
As she continued with the specifics of the project, people looked around and started signaling towards people they wanted to work with.  
“Stop choosing your pairs through hand motions, there’s no point since I am partnering you guys up.” Ms. Klut said sternly, causing another groan from the whole class.  
Ms. Klut called out names. Then suddenly Betty heard Ms. Klut call out “Betty and… Jughead. You guys are partners.”


	3. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead's first conversation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)

So her partner was Jughead… that was the dark-haired boy that she was looking at this morning. He turned to Betty and gave her a slight nod as he walked towards her desk. “You’re Betty, right? I’m Jughead, guess we’re partners.” Jughead greeted.  
“Yeah.” Betty replied.  
“So…. what did you want to research on?” he asked.  
“I… was kind of thinking to research on a death of someone. Polly, do you know her?” she replied.  
“Yeah, I’ve heard of her… Wasn’t she about to graduate?”  
“Mhm.” Betty said, her voice wavering at the thought of her sister.  
Jughead noticed the sadness enveloping Betty. He had always seen her as a bubbly girl-next-door type of person, not like this. “Were… you close to Polly?”  
Betty nodded. “She was my sister.”  
Jughead’s eyes widened. “I am so sorry, I had no idea...”  
“Its fine.”  
Jughead looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say.  
“She was leaving to go the bonfire that was going on that night… It was her first time sneaking out of the house and then she crashed…” Betty continued.  
“I really am so sorry, I can’t imagine what you must be going through. I know we just met but I’m here for you.”  
Betty nodded as she swallowed. “Thank you.” she whispered. “I just… don’t believe that’s something Polly would do. She was so careful and such a good person, I was positive she would get back home safely.”  
“Maybe she had one too many drinks…” Jughead said. “It happens to the best of us.”  
“She definitely doesn’t drink. Or do any drugs for that matter. She’s too much of a goody-two-shoes for that.”  
“Oh.. I’m sorry then, that might have sounded insensitive.”  
“No it’s alright.”  
“It’s just that I come from a crazy family so…” Jughead struggled to complete his sentence.  
“Yeah I get you. So that type of stuff is normal for you guys.” Betty finished for him.  
“Yup.” he said.“So… do you like investigating stuff? Or writing?”  
“Both. That’s why I joined this class. Journalism helps me write the newspaper.”  
“You write the newspaper?”  
“Yeah, just me. No one else.”  
“I… like writing too. And investigating. That’s sort of my specialty.”  
“Really?” Betty asked. She hadn’t pegged him to be a writer. “You would be perfect to join the newspaper group.”  
“I’ll join then, if you’re okay with it.”  
“Yeah, of course! I would really like having someone to work with.” she said.  
“Then consider me your official newest member. Do I get a certificate, or a badge, or…” he joked with a smile.  
“You get the pleasure of working with me! And a bunch of extra assignments.” Betty replied, a smile tugging at her cheeks. Her heart actually felt lighter for the first time since Polly’s death.  
“I guess I can deal with that. But I’m expecting something soon.” Jughead said, running his fingers through the luscious brown locks on his head.  
“I release the newspaper every month… and I don’t have any sports news for that. If you know any athletes or coaches can you ask them for updates & games?” Betty asked.  
“Sure. Anything else?”  
“Um, I don’t think so. If you have any other important events that you feel should be discussed in the paper, then you can write about that.”  
“I actually do…” Jughead said nervously.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know if you’ll like it.”  
“Just tell me!” Betty said impatiently.  
“Actually, I changed my mind. I won’t tell you. You’ll see it on the front page when it’s released. And I promise you it won’t be bad.”  
Betty raised her eyebrows skeptically. “Fine. Whatever.”  
Suddenly, the bell rang.  
“Wow, we wasted this whole period.” Betty said.  
“Well, it wasn’t a complete waste… I mean, you gained a new member of the newspaper!” Jughead said.  
“True. Well, I’ll see you later.” Betty said.  
“Later.”  
“Wait, Jughead!” Betty yelled after he had started to leave. Jughead turned around swiftly at the sound of his name.  
“What’s your number? We’re gonna need to contact each other for the newspaper and this project.” she said.  
“Oh, here give me your phone.” he typed in his number into a new contact, and then texted himself. He received a vibration on his phone. Jughead lifted it to show Betty. “There, now we have each other’s number.”  
“Thanks.” Betty said.  
“No problem. Bye!” Jughead walked out as Betty packed up her stuff. He turned around to wave at the door, but she was too busy putting her things away.  
Jughead picked up his phone to call his friend Jason Blossom, a senior.  
“Hello?” said Jason.  
“Hey, Jason? Can you do me a favor?”  
“Sure bro, what do you need?” Jason replied.  
“I need you to gather everyone who ever knew Polly Cooper. I have something I need to get done.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Jughead :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is short. As always, please let me know what you think, comment! My twitter is @riverdale_babe if you want to talk to me on there. Also, leave kudos if you like it, I want to know how many people do. :)  
> And please share this storyyy

Jughead looked at all the letters he had compiled. They were all one to two sentences highlighting the best memories and qualities of the friend that they had just lost. It was perfect to create the article in tribute to Polly. The best part was that they were all hand-written. Scanning those into the article made it that much more personal.  
He went onto a word document and started typing up his article. As he started copying all the notes from Polly’s friends, he began to imagine Polly’s personality. She seemed like a smart, caring, sweet person and Jughead felt so bad that Betty had lost her. Hey, but at least Betty still had her parents. They were probably much better than his parents.  
Click. Jughead heard the sound of a door opening. Speak of the devil.  
Jughead headed downstairs to greet his dad. As he went down, he saw his father lying down on the couch, his eyes out of focus. Great, he was drunk.  
“Hey Dad.” Jughead says. “Do you want me to make you some dinner?”  
“No.” he snapped. “Go get me another bottle of wine.”  
“But… don’t you want to sober up? I can make you some warm coffee and-”  
“Just go! Are you not listening? Now!” he yelled, his speech slurred.  
Jughead reluctantly headed to the cupboard and picked up a bottle. He gave it to his dad, who snatched it out of his hand.  
“How was your day, dad?” Jughead asked nervously, trying to make conversation.  
“Better before you started talking. You’re giving me a migraine. Why don’t you go upstairs, don’t you have any work?”  
“Sorry.” Jughead whispered quietly.  
“I don’t want your apologies, I want you to leave. And pass me the remote on your way out.”  
Jughead handed his father the remote and quickly hurried upstairs. He continued to write his article, but now he felt more dejected. He poured this emotion into the article, hoping that the audience would feel the loss of Polly like how he felt with a father who didn’t care.


	5. CHONI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHONI  
> This is on a side note, different from the mystery and Betts/Jug.   
> But we still want to know how Polly died.... Because not all car accidents are 'accidents.'   
> But enjoy this Choni Chapter! (please read notes for choni backstory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys this is a small chapter- I am writing a bunch but my chapters are going to be small but i will definitely post often and a lot!   
> thanks :)   
> also for those of you who have been reading since before I edited the last chapter today Jughead called reggie but I changed that to him calling Jason Blossom instead. :)   
> Also for choni, note that before this scene they have been hanging out for awhile, going on dates, they went to (just like in the show, i know) love, simon together and to pops and a bunch of places, but this is a really emotional scene for them.

Away from Jughead and his mysterious call to Jason Blossom, There were two girls sitting next to each other in a booth at Pops- Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz. Obvious to everyone but Cheryl and Toni, those two girls were completely infatuated with each other. 

"Thanks for coming with me to the movies. I really enjoyed it." Cheryl said.

"Of course!" Toni replied. "I'll go wherever you go." 

Cheryl smiled. "You're so sweet. I am so glad I have you as a friend. Especially since Jason..."

"What happened to Jason?" Toni asked.

"No... nothing." 

"hey, you can tell me anything. We're best friends now, remember? Whatever you go through, I do too, and we can conquer it together." Toni reassured her.

"He's acting weird." Cheryl replied sullenly.

"Weird... how?" 

"Whenever we go outside with people around, he's super depressed, but once we come home he seems fine. I don't know what it is."

"Is it because of Polly?" Toni questioned.

"I think so... But once we're home it's like he's happy again. I don't know why?" 

"Hey, different people have different ways of dealing with grief. Maybe this is his way."

"I guess..." Cheryl said reluctantly.

"What you can do right now is just be there for him when he needs it, or give him space when he wants to be alone. That's really it."

"Yeah, that's what I'll try to do. It's just, I don't know, with my dad acting like a bitch and all I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Clifford? What's he doing." Toni inquired.

"He's just snapping at me all the time, insulting me, treating me like shit, the usual."

"Oh my gosh, Cheryl, I'm so sorry. you definitely don't deserve that."

"And..." Cheryl continued. "My mom is never home, and I don't know what she's doing, but I know she hates me to. Its like I don't have any real friends. Everyone at school is just such a jerk too.... and..."

"What about me, babe? I'm here for you. Always, whenever and whatever it is that you need, I'm here. I love you." 

"I love you too." Cheryl replied nonchalantly but depressingly.

"No, I mean, like, I love, love you." Toni said.

Cheryl turned around and looked at Toni. Toni suddenly leaned in and pressed her lips against Cheryl, quickly pulling away after a few seconds. But Cheryl leaned in again for more- she was craving this more then ever. Toni was ecstatic- the feel of Cheryl's soft lips against hers was something she had wanted since she first laid eyes on Cheryl. Toni held her hand against Cheryl's chest, slowly massaging it as they continued to passionately kiss, Cheryl's tongue inside Toni's mouth. Cheryl moved her hand towards Toni's ass, feeling her body all the way around. 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Cheryl's phone ringing. Cheryl ignored it at first, but when it persisted she had to reluctantly pull away. 

"It's my mom, I think I have to go home." Cheryl said.

"Ok." Toni replied quietly, her cheeks the same color as her blush-pink hair. 

"Bye, baby." Cheryl said, and left with another deep kiss with Toni.

Toni sat there, her fingers tingling and her lips smiling with the memory of Cheryl.


	6. Articles & Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Jughead made for Betty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys the update is SO LATE!! I got sick!!  
> Love you all!  
> As always, please leave constructive criticism/your thoughts, kudos if you like it, and SHARE!  
> Love you!
> 
> twitter: @riverdale_babe

The next day, Betty’s phone rang with a text. It was from Jughead. 'I’m done with the article. How do I publish it?'  
Betty quickly typed back. 'You can just send it to me, I’ll do that for you.'  
'What’s your email?' Jughead texted.  
'cooperbetts22@email.com'  
'I sent it.'  
Betty turned on her computer to go check. She clicked on the email from Jughead_jones@email.com. The document was titled “A Tribute to One of Our Greatest”. Was this about Polly? She opened the file. As she scrolled through eagerly, she realized it was all short, handwritten letters. All from Polly’s friends.  
Polly, you were so sweet, caring, and kind. Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to get into that art course. You helped me with so much, and I will always remember that.  
Polly, you were the smartest person I knew. Thank you for tutoring me so I wouldn’t fail math. I miss you so much.  
Polly, you were such a great ASB president. Being your vice was an honor as I got to witness your amazing work ethic. Thank you for being so inspirational.  
Polly, you were such a great swimmer! Having you as the captain on our water polo team was truly the best thing that happened to our school. We wouldn’t have been able to win as many tournaments and become the champions. The next captain truly will have large shoes to fill, and no one can ever come as close as you.  
Polly, you were such a great person to sit next to in class. You literally were such a shining, intelligent classmate. Thank you.  
Polly, I’m glad I got to be friends with you. Your laughter and love is truly so contagious. You will always have a place in my heart.  
Betty kept scrolling as she read all the heart-warming messages. A small tear started to form in her eye, and she blinked fast. It rolled down her cheek slowly.  
Betty couldn’t believe that Jughead did all of this. This was the nicest thing ever. She called him up.  
“What’s up?” Jughead asked as he picked up the phone.  
“I loved it. Thank you so much, seriously.” Betty replied, her voice shaking.  
“Were you crying?” he asked.  
Betty didn’t reply.  
“I’m sorry.” Jughead asked. “But at least you liked it.”  
“Yeah, this made me feel so much better.”  
“That’s good.” Jughead replied.  
“This is such a sweet gesture, seriously though, thank you. It really did help.” Betty said warmly, as her heart starting beating unusually fast.  
“No problem.”  
“Hey, I had a question, Jughead.” Betty asked, something suddenly coming to her mind.  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t mean to pry, but why do people call you… Jughead?.”  
Jughead felt a smile tugging on his cheeks. “My parents decided to be unique with my name. I hate it. So I go by Jughead now. Long story short, the nickname has something to do with my love for food.”  
“Ohh… okay, just wondering. Will you ever tell me your real name?”  
“Maybe.” he said mysteriously. “But...I had a question for you too.”  
“Uh, what?” Betty hesitantly replied.  
“So there’s this party at my friend Reggie’s house tonight. He’s on the football team, so he’s friends with all the seniors. So literally anyone who knew Polly will most probably be there. We could research for our project.” Jughead said.  
“Yeah, I wanna come to ask around. This is a perfect opportunity to do that, thank you!” Betty said, suddenly feeling excited for the first time since Polly’s death. Her investigation was actually going somewhere.  
“Who said I’m inviting you?” Jughead said.  
Betty’s heart dropped. “Oh… I’m sorry, I assumed…”  
“Chill, it’s a joke.” Jughead said, and Betty could hear a smile. “I’ll pick you up at 5, then.”  
“Yeah. Actually, can you meet me at the park closest to our school? We can head to the party from there.” she replied.  
“Alright. Later.”  
“Later, Jughead.” she said.


End file.
